Exarchs
Exarchs are immensely powerful divine beings, each directly related to a one of known gods. The exarchs began to manifest throughout the world at the beginning of the Divine Era, often in places of import or during notable events. Each exarch came with a message or goal though these were not always in line with either other exarchs or even their own supposed creator's intentions. Some exarchs claimed to bring peace and unity while others chanted war and conquest, some were silent, others seemed uninterested in the affairs of mortals altogether. Manifestations Oqorel of Lustre For more information on this exarch, see here. Oqorel of Lustre appeared in the city of Quonus'Nak in the Fall of 719 LN. She presented herself as an Exarch of Pelor come to turn the Sekad back towards the light. The Three Scholars For more information on this exarch, see here. The Three Scholars appeared across the world at different times, from what has been overheard of conversations between them they are exarchs, or one single exarch divided into three bodies, of Aureon. Two of the Scholars would be destroyed in some form by the vampires of Stovakor, keeping the remaining Scholar captive for their dark experiments. The Giftbearer For more information on this exarch, see here. The Giftbearer appeared in the abandoned city of Orjer after the dissipation of the Black Cloud that once hung over the area. He seeks to recruit people into the cult of the Mockery. Serenra For more information on this exarch, see here. Serenra appeared in the city of Marstep where she was dramatically banished by the local protector spirit. She is a exarch of Sune advocating the bonds of marriage and family. Iaseth For more information on this exarch, see here. Iaseth also appeared in the city of Marstep alongside her sister Serenra and was also exiled by the spirit Mar. She is also an exarch of Sune though she represented the more promiscuous aspects of the god of beauty and love. The Heir For more information on this exarch, see here. The Heir appeared in the city of G'yass where he overthrew the local government body and established a military dictatorship. He serves Tempus showing the aspects of a master tactician. Belikrov, Queen of Wax For more information on this exarch, see here. Belikrov appeared in North Farthrone in a small village on the front lines in the war between Novdahain and Baarsk in the year 5 DE. Gifting her pure white blood to mortals in the war, she oversees the reanimation of the worthy to fight the Primordial threat, specifically the forces of Xhahon-Dor. An exarch of The Lady of Candles, Belikrov travels throughout areas touched by the conflict against Xhahon-Dor, and is met in equal measure with worship and revulsion. Allarcia For more information on this exarch, see here. Allarcia is an exarch of the god Aureon, devoted to the uncovering and rediscovery of lost artefacts and civilisations, usually those with some arcane connection. She has taken control of the Order of the Bladed Scholar following its founder's death. She often comes into conflict with a group known as the Unbidden. Wild Marshal For more information on this exarch, see here.' ' The Wild Marshal is an exarch of the god Solonar that rallies the beasts and monsters of the world into a fighting force. As the majority of the Wild Marshal's conflicts that are believed to be against the forces of the Primordials go undocumented, as the only witnesses are the animals and monsters fighting alongside the exarch, those moments when the Wild Marshal has attacked civilized places are those that do get noticed and thus would appear to be all that the exarch is doing. The Wild Marshal seems to have no interest in communicating with the humanoid peoples of the world, even those that share a deep kindred with animals such as druids, viewing them as passive entities in his plans at best, or obstacles at worst. The Chainbreaker For more information on this exarch, see here. '' Champions of Bahamut ''For more information on this exarch, see here. '' The Champions of Bahamut were a collective of five individuals each with their own divine companion that were capable of manifesting as a single entity. One of their number was Nin, a silver kobold. The Steward ''For more information on this exarch, see here. The Steward was an exarch of the god Umbarnir, manifesting as a guardian of time and preventing major disruption to events in the history of Tolas, thus ensuring the arrival of his master to tether themselves to the world.Category:Exarchs Category:In-World Concepts Category:Deity